dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Velvet Lapin
History Velvet Lapin was born in a dimension where the Eastern World Power had managed to take complete control of the world, subjugating it under a single ruler who's true name is unknown; only going by the alias of The Emperor. The Emperor designated their empire as 'The Legion' even though the title of The Empire was open for the taking. Velvet's family was the Lapins, they were fanatics for The Legion, blindly following the Emperor like lapdogs. Her father was a high ranking general of one of the many armies The Legion had and her mother was the perfect token wife, silent and unquestioning. Velvets life was flooded with propaganda and hope for a world in eternal peace with no more wars and no more struggle. The Schools were flooded with stories of how fantastic The Legion was and even when she got home she was brainwashed with the greatness of The Emperor. Velvet was a strong willed girl for the world she lived in and she asked many questions but was shut down almost instantly. She was a woman and as such she didn't have much of a say in the way of things anyways. She was fated to become just like her mother; a mindless wife with no free will. During her time in school she learned a lot about The Legion and did her best to study the life of a soldier. Her only escape from being a house wife was going into the army and to her that sounded so much better. She learnt of the many sections of the Legion dedicated towards different operations, from citizen watch to covert ops that took down any separatists or any sign of rebellion. During her time in school she would often go to work with her father who was supporting her in her goals to be a soldier. He showed her the basics of being a general and more, teaching her of things you didn't learn in school like a massive separatist branch in the empire that was slowly growing in power and was untouchable due to their location being unknown. She flew through schools with flying colors and got accepted into a military academy, one of the few girls within the walls. There she quickly rose to the top, her determination and fanaticism pushing her through. She treated all her soldiers with tender care and was much like a mother but when it came to competitions all that was thrown out the door. After years in the academy Velvet finally passed through the course and headed out into the field for the first time. During her time out in the world as a soldier she discovered many things, she witnessed her first public execution, met the wealthy and watched the poor, she even was once assigned to a caravan with The Emperor himself in it. Life as a soldier was boring in all reality, there were no conflicts and she didn't even get to fight in a war. She continued to do her best the outshine her colleagues and even started to get more aggressive with her tactics. Eventually her abilities were scouted out and she was put into a special program to become apart of a secretive group known as The Crow. She was more than happy but the problem with the program was that the students would be fighting for their lives, those who failed were to be slaughtered by their own classmates, there was no quitting once in. Her determination put her life on the line and she entered into the harsh training of both the mind and body. They were treated like animals, left on islands to survive on their own. Their first two years of training were simply a test of survival and it easily weeded out those who could not survive with nothing but their wits and strength. By the end of the year a class of 50 went down to a class of 30 but they had all passed the first section and were put into a hidden underground academy where their limits were pushed even further. Little sleep, little interaction with eachother and only eggs, bread, water and tough hardly cooked meats. They went through tormenting by their superiors and Velvet almost broke plenty of times through the harsh trials they were pushed through. By the time it came to graduation only 6 students remained and the final test was a tournament where the last three would be brought through and the other three would be killed. Velvet faced off against one of the best of the best in one on one combat and nearly died in her fight but managed to push through. By the end there were only three students left and to their surprise as they were at the graduation ceremony the two other students were decapitated by Velvet herself who was given the order from her superior for she was the true final student and the other two had failed. Having done it so easily she was brought through to The Crows and subjected to augmentations to her body via Psionic crystals and other tests. She had something planted within her brain that gave her an immense power boost and with this new found ability she continued to climb the ranks. During her training she did many things in her life that she would regret in her future, one of these being the night she killed her own parents after they were found harboring a fugitive; her own sister. She did it without a second thought but a sickness washed over her like none other and she almost threw up after the deed. Velvet continue to patrol as normal but she was sent on many covert ops missions that involved tracking down fugitives and separatist groups and taking them down. Sadly during all of this The Legion was slowly declining in power due to the poor choices of The Emperor and things were getting harder and harder as more and more separatists left, leaving Velvet with more work than she could manage and eventually she was caught off guard and captured by the enemy. Luckily for her as she was being transferred the the world she lived in shattered and her dimension was tugged into a swirling mass of different dimensions that created this new found world, allowing her to escape with her life. Appearance Velvet Lapin is a beautiful slender woman with light white skin and a lithe frame that gives her the appearance of your everyday Olympic gymnast. She has a pair of large ears on the top of her head that are very similar to that of a hares, these ears are sat snug within blonde flowing locks that reach all the way down to the woman's waist. Moving down from the top of her head a pair of soft looking aqua blue eyes peer out at the world, the face of the woman as soft as the eyes with supple lips and a small pointed nose. Velvet looks like a normal human all the way down, her frame all the same and very much shaped like a pear. The only thing that would give her away is the fluffy tail located on her tail bone and slim layer of fur that makes natural sleeves on her forearms and shins. Personality Velvet's personality does not match her profession at all, if you didn't know she was an elite soldier who hunted down women and children alike and killed them you would think she could be your everyday daycare sitter. She's sweet and gentle, always holding a soft smile to her and treating everyone with care, often called the mother of the army she feels deeply for those around her but will always put her business over their safety when it comes to her orders. She is very competitive when it comes to her work and will not hesitate to bring others down for her own success. She goes out of her way to help people when she feels she can and will always hurt when she can't help or is forced to harm someone she doesn't wish to but to her it is all necessary. When ordered to do something she will do it without hesitation, always believing that if something is for the greater good then it should be brought above all other problems. Sadly with that she is very gullible and doesn't really think for herself, often depending on others to tell her what to do even though she has the intelligence to fend for herself and even do it better than other people. Loves -Open Fields -Strawberry Ice cream -The Legion -Success -Outshining others -Helping those in need -Coffee -Stuffed Animals -Birds -Butterfly and Flower Collecting Fears -The Unknown -Failure -Loosing the respect of her comrades -Being forgotten -Being forced to harm those she helped -Not following orders Hobbies Butterfly Collecting: Velvet has found herself a hobby in collecting Butterflies of different colors and species and keeping them within large jars on her person. There she has an array of different butterflies from all over the world with specially crafted space for them to thrive for as long as their life spans will let them. Gardening: Velvet has a deep love for gardening and plans to one day retire from her life of fighting and make the worlds biggest more extravagant garden but for now she'll stick with her small one. Gladiator Duels: It's really fun to fight people! Testing out each others skills and seeing who will break first is really fun! Family Crimson Lapin - Deceased - Former general for The Legion, was Found harboring a criminal, were executed for their crime. Lavender Lapin - Deceased - Housewife, fought back against Velvet who was coming to take her husband and was executed for her assaults. Peach Lapin - Alive - Separatists Leader, location is currently unknown but she betrayed The Legion and will be brought to justice. Friends Leonardo - He's an interesting man to say the least, while he makes me feel weird when he is around and It's not the most pleasant to feel so vulnerable...he has proved himself to be useful and as such I can find myself feeling more at ease around this man. He's handsome but cocky and being cocky is always a worrisome trait to see on people in my eyes. Enemies The Enemies of The Legion Ideology The Emperor is above all else and it is an honor to die for his cause. Sacrifices for the nation must be made for the greater good. Only The Legion is eternal, every other worldly thing is meaningless in the grand scheme of things. Failing to follow orders and committing a crime should result in the termination of the accused persons. Aspirations To live a long prosperous life under the Empire and retire at the age of fifty to start a garden in a nice secluded section of land. Start a family of her own, maybe even turn over a new leaf and find peace outside the influence of the Empire, teaching her kids herself. Fill the void in her heart that she made when she slaughtered her own family. Category:Character Category:Characters